Night
Luciana LeVox (, Night-Saber) is a member of Thanatos' team within Laughing Coffin. She is known as the Night Walker within the guild and to those who've seen her in battle due to the vampire like properties her Unique skill contains. She's a quiet and, some might say, off person. She usually stays quiet within the group, but is known to be quite mischievous. Appearance Night stands at five foot five inches, weighing around one hundred fifteen pounds. Her height is mostly legs, having long limbs which come in handy. Her arms are toned from practicing her swordsmanship constantly, her legs are also from all the running she does. She has a nice fit stomach from exercising in general and she's curved in all the needed places. Her skin is creamy ivory and the only blemish she has is a few scars. One runs along the left side her rounded jaw line, another across her right shoulder blade. She has a couple on her arms and legs also. She has soft facial features and can look rather innocent, something she uses to her advantage time-to-time. Her nose is round, something like a button, her lips thin to her disliking, a light pale pink colour. Night's hair is naturally midnight black and falls straight to the lower part of her back. It's slightly waved in the middle, her side-bangs falls into her grey-ish blue eyes most of the time. Those eyes are framed by thick, black lashes, seeming to burn a brighter, icy blue when using her Sword Skills. Personality Night isn't a very social person, so she likes the solitary life. She wasn't always like that, as she will lose her younger brother, Aaron LeVox, to the death game SAO a few floors later. Before that, now, she was happy-go-lucky player, eager to hang out with her brother, feeling unbeatable with him at her side. She would become bi-polar when he dies, suffering from sudden hot flashes of anger and sudden giddy feelings overriding her senses, making her seem slightly insane. Otherwise, she is a player who would rather not have close friends… learning from the pain of losing her only sibling. Yet that is only in the future; for now she is a happy person despite the news of being trapped in this hell of a game. It only takes one to lead the hopes of many.. and with the right encouragement… Background Luciana was the eldest daughter of a rather middle class family. She would rather hang around with her parents than others her age, until her little brother was born when she was four. Nothing could keep them apart… besides school and such. They always did stuff together because that's what a close family should do, right? Her nickname from him, since Aaron could talk, was Lucy… When SAO became open, Aaron was the first to buy it. He had bought two games and the nerve gears as well so he AND his sister could play together. The rest is as followed in the Roleplay. Equipment and Items Starting Equipment and Items Later Weapons *Deathly Sabre Later Armor Abilities Sword Art Online Buffs *'Midnight Awareness' Skills One-Handed Curved Sword *'Nightshade' - (1-hit strike) A ranged attack that sends out a black, crescent-shaped projectile towards the target. Bloody Razor - A Three-slash combo, has a chance of causing bleeding damage. *'Reaver' - (1-hit strike) A basic sword skill that performs a downward slash. *Fell Crescent - (1-hit strike) A high-class charge-type sword skill that delivers a downward blow and covers a distance of 4 meters in 0.4 seconds. *'Shadow Edge '- (2-hit combo) An up-close combo in which the player feints haphazardly, making the actual slashes very unpredictable. *'Butcher' - (2-hit combo)A medium-level attack. The user slashes down vertically with both strikes able to induce a bleed effect for 10 seconds each. *'Heavy Thunder '- (4-hit combo) Charging up the skill for three seconds, the user rushes forwards to swing diagonally left, then right then straight down. The last move is powerful and used to break the block of the foe if they do not have a shield. *'Horizon's Edge' - (4-hit combo) A highly powerful skill. It starts with a rushing swing at the enemy's side. The user then spins to slash twice more before pivoting to the other side and finishing off the attack. The last move will induce a powerful bleed effect for 20 seconds. It will also "Daze" the foe for 5 seconds even if it is parried. Category:Character Category:Female Category:SAO Player Category:Laughing Coffin